


A lost spark

by Twixycookie1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Endgame Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forget they were roommates get ready for duels are legal, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Warnings May Change, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixycookie1/pseuds/Twixycookie1
Summary: Alexander is down in the dumps when a Angel walks or should I say struggles into his life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 8





	A lost spark

My name is Alexander hamilton, for whom I am writing this too,this letter is based on several events that happened earlier in my life when I was 20. When he walked into or should I say....I walked into him struggling with boxes.

~years ago~

~Alexanders pov~

I was walking down the road to the bar,when I notice a cute curly headed boy struggling with some boxes I asked "hey do you need some help?".

he turned around and looked at me up and down for a minute before putting the boxes down and said, "I would love some help" as he smiles at me.

I smile back as I picked up two boxes from the ground "where are we taking these?" I ask "second floor b12..thank you by the way I wasn't expecting anyone to help me" he responds as he starts walking up the stairs "Oh not a problem at all so are you new in town?" I ask with genuine curiosity as I follow him up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm originally from from South Carolina, how bout you?" He asks "unimportant" I say rather quickly and uncomfortably. He looks at me but doesn't question it *thank goodness but now I'm left with silence oh god* "so how do you like it here all far?" I ask to avoid silence. He looks back at me for a ! unite before responding "it's honestly a lot more crowded than what I thought it was gonna be" he says as we turn down a hallway.

"Well yeah it's new york, it's going to be crowded I thought that too when I first came here don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough." He looks at me and smiles " yeah hopefully I do" as he stops in front of a door "is this it?" I ask questionably as I see him set down the boxes "yeah hold on let me get my keys out". As he heads inside with his boxes I ask with fake enthusiasm while following him in *so why did you come to the great NYC?" As I put the boxes down he says "because of my job, I'm a writer" I look straight at him and smile "oh really? well do you know who sits at the cabinet? cause people don't know really know who does which surprises me". 

He turns around with a smirk "Oh really well I know whos on it but do you know?" I smile and nod "why of course I do Washington, followed by state mr.knows all about france Thomas Jefferson, and treasury aka me"."Mr. knows all about france!?" The boy laughs as he scoots the boxes we were holding into a corner of the room. "Yeah, he brags way to much about going to France. If I could I would challenge him to a duel." "Well if he loves the country so much maybe he should marry it then" both of us chuckle at that as he turns around again as he makes sure the boxes won't fall. "If France was a person I'm 100% sure Jefferson would be after them" I sigh at that last part.

"anyway I actually need to head down to the bar down the street to meet up with some friends of mine, wanna come?" I offer so he doesn't have to be alone here. "Hmm why not I need to meet new people anyways" I smile as he accepts the offer "alright is that all the boxes?" I ask as I look around "yes I believe it is soo" he clicks his heels and bows down "shall we go good sir?" I giggle and smile before responding " yes we shall. "

**Author's Note:**

> And scene I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there is more to come!
> 
> This is based on a rp I did with a friend of mine please enjoy and try not to cringe. Also criticism is welcome I need to know what I'm doing wrong cause I'm low-key illiterate. Leave a comment and kudos please😀.
> 
> Also this * means that they are thinking it


End file.
